Viajes
Travel Guide As we all know not every teams are located in same city as our. So we need to travel between some cities. If our team play on away or when we are call up to NT we can travel by automatic travel system or buy ticket for a plane and fly alone. 450px|thumb|Transport terminal Buying a ticket To buy ticket for plane we need to go to Transport Terminal and there are few options: *Travel From : its automated filled by our current city *Travel To: we can choose city where we want to fly *Transport: level of plane (passable 3 or excellent 6) *Distance: it show us how many km will be, how much time it will last and how much we pay *Schedule: we can plan time and date of start There is also description of how much fitness we lost when we travel in same country and to other countries. Usually we want travel alone when we don’t want to lose any fitness for travel. Here are some advice how to do it. Schedule of automatic travel depends. Schedule of automatic travel depends on time of match. If your team play away match on: *Monday (NT) then your automatic travel will be at 4:00 on Monday *Wednesday (no matter what time) then your automatic travel will be at 14:00 on Tuesday *Thursday (no matter what time) then your automatic travel will be at 14:00 on Wednesday *Friday (ICC) then your automatic travel will be at 2:00 on Friday *Saturday (no matter what time) then your automatic travel will be at 14:00 on Friday *Sunday (no matter what time) then your automatic travel will be at 14:00 on Saturday 1 hour before travel on your schedule appear this trip and you can cancel it (except travel to NT). If you cant be online then easiest way is to travel before automatic. You don’t need cancel automatic trip then. Trip on same continent last 1h if you choose excellent plane, so this is some advice for this. Of course you don’t want to lost TT. So my advice is to buy ticket for 9-13 the same day as automatic (if automatic travel is at 14:00). I prefer to fly at 13:00. For matches in ICC best time to fly is 1:00 on Friday. For NT matches you should fly at 1-3 on Monday. Discipline Players. With the trips-system giving players the ability of being out of town, players can skip team trainings and most importantly, matches. Every time one of these events happen, a player fault will be automatically created. Managers will then have one week to validate these faults: either they accept them as justified or unjustified. Players with 3 unjustified team training faults or 1 unjustified match will be subject to penalties from their managers: one week wage fine or firing from the club. Players can insert a justification note for their faults. Players will be warned with a player log once a fault is created. They can also access their faults by going to Player >> Economy >> Discipline. Unjustified faults are blocked after 7 days if a manager does not act upon them. Small trick to train TT on Monday in NT Because NT automatic travel cant be cancel so you train IT at 8:00. But I have small trick to train TT at 8:00. Its not so complicate. *1. Train TT at 0:00 *2. Buy 2 tickets for plane on Monday, first at 1:00, second at 9:00 (you can buy it few days before) *3. On 2:00 you arrive to destination *4. Buy ticket back to your club at 5:00 or 6:00 and you can go sleep (if you smart you can also do earlier) *5. You wont travel automatic and be at club before 8:00 when is TT *6. On 9:00 you use this 2nd ticket and travel again to NT. *7. At 16:00 you probably train fitness so it doesn’t matter if it TT or IT --Lebkowski 02:01, 24 February 2010 (UTC)